The present invention relates to a winged retention needle which is indwelt in a blood vessel of a patient for a long period of time, for instance, in blood dialysis and continuous fluid administration.
The winged retention needle is inserted into a blood vessel in the state that the edge surface of a beveled edge of a hollow needle is directed up, and after giving a half turn to the needle, it is fixed and retained in the state that the beveled surface is faced down to prevent the vessel from damage by penetration. However, usual winged retention needles have the disadvantage that the operation thereof is troublesome, since a hollow needle is directly fixed to a winged portion with the edge surface faced up and accordingly the edge surface must be faced down by a half rotation of the winged needle after insertion into blood vessels.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a winged retention needle which is easy to handle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a winged retention needle which is capable of facing the edge surface up without any fail.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.